The Sister
by TheLegendofCrash
Summary: The Bulldogs get a new player that happens to be Bella's stepsister. How will the new player shake up the team and romantic tension?
1. Chapter 1

Bella Dawson was watching TV in the kitchen while baking a fresh batch of cookies. She took some out of the oven and placed them on the counter. She attempted to grab one off the tray and touched the hot pan.

"Damn it!" She yelled in pain. Her mother came downstairs with a smile on her face. "Hey mom."

"I have some good news." She smiled. She grabbed a cookie.

"What's it about?" Bella asked. She was eager to know.

"You're getting a stepdad and sibling." Her mother cheered. Bella's face turned ghost white.

"What?" Bella exclaimed. She was turned by the sudden news.

"They're coming to Silverado tomorrow." She smiled as she began to walk out of the room. She turned back to Bella. "Also, these aren't that good."

"So your mom just says she's married now." Sophie clarified. "Well you know that she can keep secrets well." Sophie smiled weirdly.

"Your mom should of told you ahead of time." Pepper reassured Bella.

"I don't know anything about my step sibling except the clues my mom sent me." Bella looked at her phone.

"What do the clues say?" Sophie asked. Pepper and Sophie crowded around Bella's phone.

"Text 1: Your new family is from the Old North State." Bella read. "That could be so many frickin' states!"

"Only 5, Maine, Washington, North Carolina, North Dakota and Pennsylvania." Pepper smiled. Sophie and Bella gave Pepper a dirty look.

"It's North Carolina." Sawyer said as he, Troy and Newt came from the stairway. "No. Carolina's nickname is Old North State."

"What's this for?" Newt asked. "I love riddles."

"You guys were listening to the entire conversation?" Sophie asked. Pepper showed embarrassment while Bella looked pissed.

"Just tell us what the riddles are for." Troy sighed. "I'm so bored."

"I'm getting a step sister." Bella sighed. Sawyer looked surprised and Troy and Newt looked happy.

"Awesome." Troy smiled. He shoved Sophie out of the way and looked at the phone. "What do the other riddles look like?"

Troy glanced at the phone for a few minutes and read each one of the texts.

"So your step sister is our age, plays football, is a Carolina Panthers Fan, a tomboy and loves Ronda Rousey." Troy smiled.

"You got all that from a few text messages?" Bella asked. "How..."

"That's nuts." Newt smiled.

"Nice job Troy." Sawyer laughed.

Bella shook her head and walked away from the rowdy boys and the complaining, defensive girls.

Bella went for the locker room, a quiet, secluded place that no one would be in until practice later. She threw her bag into her 'lock-her' and laid on the bench in the middle of the locker room.

"Why does my life have to be so damn hard." She said out loud.

"Excuse me." Someone said

She thought she was alone. She sat up and saw her step sister.

The kid fit exactly the description that Troy had said. The 5'7" tomboy stood in front of Bella with a football helmet. Not to mention that she was wearing a Cam Newton t-shirt with blue and black Nikes.

"Cameron Stewart." She smiled and held out her hand to be shook. "I do go by Crash though."

"Bella Dawson." Bella said shaking Crash's hand slowly. She pondered telling the confident player that they were sisters.

"I presume you're the quarterback." Crash asked as she looked around the locker room. Bella was thrown but the confidence imitating from the player.

"How smart are you?" Bella asked, the first thing coming out of her mouth.

"I was just trying to impress you." Crash laughed. She held up her left and showed her her helmet. On her hand was a ton of words and their definitions and in her helmet was a script of what she was going to say. "I've got to make a good impression on the QB."

"Well, it worked." Bella smiled. Maybe her step sister wasn't going to bad overall. "What position do you play?"

"I'm a linebacker and I currently wear the number of my favorite player, Luke Kuechly." Crash stood up straight. Then she grew a smirk. "Number 54."

"Awesome." Bella smiled. "Can you start today?"

"Why would I be here?" Crash smiled. "I just moved here so my dad can be with his girlfriend and her daughter."

"That would be me." Bella raised her hand. "I'm your new stepsister."


	2. Chapter 2

In the day that Crash had arrived, she had adjusted in her classes but the biggest adjustment was yet to come in football practice after school. Bella had to introduce the linebacker.

Bella in her normal red practice jersey walked onto the field with the linebacker. Crash on the other hand looked like a professional.

Showing a resemblance to JJ Watt, she had an arm brace on her left arm along with eye black. She also wore confidence along with a smirk.

"Bulldogs!" Bella yelled. The team stopped and looked at Bella and the recruit. "This is Crash, our new player."

"I'm sorry." Troy said stepping forward. "We don't have any vacant positions on offense."

"I'm a linebacker." Crash threw into his conversation. "I've heard that your defense sucks so you might need an upgrade."

"Uh..." Troy was thrown off by the linebacker.

"Thought so." Crash smirked. Some of the team looked scared while some were excited about the new power on the team.

"Bulldogs." Coach Russell yelled. "B-Wing 777. Let's go!"

The offense lined up against the defense. Bella motioned towards Crash but the team couldn't adjust before she hiked the ball. Crash read the offense and just as Bella handed Troy the ball, she smashed into him. Troy fumbled the ball and Crash picked it up and began to run. Sawyer and Bella looked at each other and then they ran after Crash. Sawyer tried to tackle her but she hurdled over him. Bella sprinted after the linebacker but by then, it was too late.

"Damn." Coach stared at Crash. Crash spiked the ball and high fived Ricky and Luis. "Can you play on offense and defense?"

"I'd love too, but it's got to be one or the other per game." Crash smiled. She pulled off her helmet. "I might injure something."

"I'll keep you on defense." Coach wrote on his clipboard. "No one else tackles that hard on this team."

Troy, Sawyer, Newt, Bella and Crash later went to The Lone Starcade. Crash was the center of attention and questions as the team ordered pizza.

"So Crash, now that you're a Bulldog." Bella smiled. "You have initiation."

"What?" Crash asked. "That's bullshit. It's like fricking hazing."

"Initiation is pretty simple." Troy explained. "We go to the top of Silverado Point and you slide down it in a trash can."

"Y'all are nuts." Crash slammed her fist on the table. "I'm not doing that."

"Then you ain't playing football." Sawyer sighed. "Simple as that."

"Easier than baking." Newt added in.

"What?" Troy laughed. "Are you scared Crash?" Crash got up from the booth and stared down Troy.

"No." She said in a monotone. "Let's do this string bean." Bella and Sawyer laughed at Crash's comment as Newt went to get the pizza.

"Is this safe?" Crash asked looking at the bump filled hill. "Have you tried this?"

"Yes." Sawyer smiled. "With a crash dummy made out of pizza sauce and taco shells."

"Once it hit the second hill, it was like the Fourth of July." Newt recalled.

"Just pretend it's like tackling someone." Troy genuinely said. "Just don't get hurt that bad. Coach will kill us."

"Ok." Crash looked at the course and took a deep breath. "This is going to hurt hella bad. Let's do this."

Crash tucked herself into the trash can as park rangers came up the group.

"Hey." One of the guys 'Aaron' said. "You're the bastards that blew up the taco shells."

"Damn you guys." 'Sheldon yelled. "We spent hours cleaning up what looked like fricking vomit."

"That wasn't us." Crash said popping out of a trash can. "Do you know who we are?"

"The idiots that pushed a trash can full of sauce down the hill." Aaron insisted.

"No." Crash improvised. "We are a group of daredevils that love to feel fear."

"Yeah." Troy jumped in. "This is my sleder, Crash and I am her trainer."

"And these three are?" Sheldon asked.

"One is my entourage and the other two bet I couldn't live if I slid down the hill." Crash lied. "Just give me one moment."

The team huddled up around Crash and the trash can. They all looked nervous.

"I'll do your initiation." Crash smiled. "I'm going down the hill and I'll fake an injury. You guys get away and I'll figure away out of here."

"I'll stay." Troy said. "As your trainer, I've got to insure that you're okay."

"So it's settled." Bella said. "Crash slides down the hill, Troy stays and is three get away. Let's do this."

Crash put on a helmet and gave the thumbs up to the trio who happened to be backing up from the park rangers.

"Ready?" Troy whispered. Crash nodded.

Crash ducked into the trash can and Troy pushed her down the hill. Crash's run was pretty smooth until she hit a stump and flew into a tree. Troy ran down the hill with the Rangers and Bella, Sawyer and Newt sprinted in the other direction.

"Crash!" Troy cried as he ran faster than the Rangers. He approached the trash can with care.

"I'm good Troy." She smiled. She crawled out of the trash can. Troy caught her off guard and hugged her tightly.

Crash shoved Troy away from her as the Rangers began coming down the hill.

"Run!" Crash yelled as she and Troy began to sprint away from the Rangers.


End file.
